Mon meilleur ami
by FairyThumb
Summary: Petit OS pour le concours "La première fois" de DAL. Jasper et Edward sont meilleurs amis depuis quelques années, mais ce dernier a des sentiments cachés pour son ami. Va-t-il le lui avouer? SLASH - rated M - OOC.


Bonjour bonjour tout le monde! Me voici avec un premier écrit "Jazzward". Attention, c'est un slash donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Première place ex-equo au concours « Notre première fois »

Titre de l'histoire: Mon meilleur ami

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (Stephenie Meyer ou autres selon l'univers choisi…), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces).

Je vous souhaite un très bonne lecture!

Tout avait commencé à déraper le soir de mes vingt-et-un ans, en juillet. Après avoir passé une soirée bien arrosée au bar avec plusieurs amis, mon meilleur ami Jasper et moi rentrions à l'appartement que nous partagions. Il avait décidé de ne boire qu'un verre d'alcool pour pouvoir nous ramener en un seul morceau chez nous.

Jasper n'était pas seulement mon meilleur ami, il était aussi celui que j'aimais et ce depuis notre dernière année de scolarité, mais je me retenais bien de le dire à qui que ce soit, qu'est-ce que les gens en penseraient?

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la rentrée de notre terminale, nous avions fait connaissance dès les premiers instants pour ne plus se lâcher et j'avais de suite craqué pour son accent texan foutrement sexy. Attention, je n'étais pas gay, non, seulement c'était Jasper... Qui ne craquerait pas pour ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure d'ange? Qui ne rêverait pas de passer une folle nuit dans ses draps et d'avoir des courbatures le lendemain? L'avantage que j'avais sur les autres, c'est que moi je pouvais l'admirer pendant son sommeil et me réveiller en voyant sa délicieuse belle gueule. C'était un de mes passes-temps favoris. Il pensait que nos "soirées-pyjama" étaient dues au fait que mes parents se disputaient sans arrêt et que je détestais assister à ça. Foutaise! Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en fait, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Machiavélique direz-vous? Je dirais plutôt amoureux.

Contrairement à moi, il était un vrai aimant à femmes. Partout où il allait, des filles s'y trouvaient en montrant leurs "atouts" pour essayer de le charmer. Mais bizarrement, jamais je ne l'avais vu sortir avec l'une d'elles. Par contre, je savais parfaitement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il les emmenait dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Dans ma tête, j'espérais secrètement que toutes ces filles semblaient fades à ses yeux et que peut-être un jour j'aurais ma chance avec ce bel homme.

Pour ma part, je n'étais pas sans expérience si je puis dire. Ma première fois s'était déroulée avec Bella, ma "copine" du moment. Jasper m'avait incité à l'inviter à sortir même si je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour elle. Le pire moment de ma vie fut quand il m'avait fourré un préservatif dans la poche de mon pantalon le soir du bal de fin d'année et qu'il m'avait déclaré: "Il est temps de faire sortir le petit Eddy. Lance-toi mon gars!". Oui, c'était le pire moment que j'ai dû endurer. Ce soir-là, je couchais avec Bella. Ce fut maladroit, gênant et pas si extraordinaire que ça.

Alors qu'il m'aidait à descendre de la voiture, je décidai, la tequila aidant un peu, de ne plus refouler les sentiments que je ressentais envers lui depuis plus de trois ans, de ne plus m'écraser lorsque des pouffiasses viendraient coller leur misérable décolleté sous son nez, de ne plus me retenir lorsque l'envie de l'embrasser me viendrait.

**- Jay, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. **Lui dis-je en m'arrêtant et me rapprochant un peu de lui devant la porte de notre immeuble. Il se figea et fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner vers moi.

**- Edward? **Il lâcha mes épaules pour mieux me regarder.

**- Je t'aime Jasper. Depuis trop longtemps maintenant! Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, ça me ronge carrément de l'intérieur. S'il-te-plaît dis-moi que c'est réciproque, je voudrai tellement...**

**- Edward, tu as trop bu je pense, viens rentrons. **

**- Je sais ce que je fais et j'ai besoin de toi. **

Il secoua la tête d'une manière qui laissait penser qu'il ne me croyait pas. Jasper me tira à sa suite et me fit entrer dans l'espace confiné de l'ascenseur de notre immeuble. Son corps paraissait raide, on avait l'impression qu'il se retenait de faire un quelconque mouvement, de dire une quelconque parole. Les doux traits de son visage étaient tendus et sa mâchoire serrée. Je m'approchai de lui et posai doucement ma main sur son épaule gauche. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, mon corps fit le reste du chemin pour se rapprocher du sien. Ma main droite toujours sur lui, je me saisis de son bras avec l'autre main tandis que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge et que ses yeux se fermaient. _Y aurait-il finalement un espoir pour un "nous"? _

Le "_ding_"caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit et Jasper me jeta un regard dont je ne sus déceler le fond, il se dégagea de moi pour s'enfuir comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. En rentrant à l'appartement, je constatai qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Je soupirai. Venais-je de foutre en l'air notre amitié?

Je décidai d'aller à mon tour dans ma chambre. Même avec de l'alcool coulant dans mes veines, mon esprit était totalement conscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me demandai alors si je n'aurai pas fait mieux de me taire et de l'aimer en silence. Jasper comptait plus que tout pour moi et après la petite scène que je lui avais faite, j'étais sûr que le lien qui nous unissait allait disparaître et que rien ne sera plus pareil entre lui et moi.

Je me déshabillai pour être en sous-vêtement et me laissai tomber comme un poids mort sur le lit. Plus je réfléchissais à la manière d'arranger les choses, plus ma tête me faisait un mal de chien jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution. Je n'avais qu'à mentir en lui disant que je ne savais plus ce que je disais parce que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. _Mentir à son meilleur ami, superbe idée!_ Bien sûr, je lui avais affirmé le contraire, mais Jasper n'avait pas semblé me croire, une chance pour moi.

Je me tournai sur le côté en remontant la couverture sur mon corps. L'alcool me rendait somnolant. Oui, le lendemain tout allait s'arranger.

**- Joyeux anniversaire Edward. **Ironisai-je avant de m'endormir._Tu parles!_

...

Lorsque je me réveillai, l'horrible goût de vieil alcool présent dans ma bouche me rappela la soirée d'hier. L'accrochage avec Jasper me revint également.

Je me levai et étirai mon corps encore endormi. J'avais peur de la conversation qui allait arriver. Et s'il ne me croyait pas? Et s'il prenait la décision qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne soit plus amis? Je ne le supporterai pas.

En quittant la salle de bains dans laquelle je venais de me faire une modeste toilette, je passai devant sa chambre et ouvris la porte. Le lit était vide et fait. J'allai alors dans la cuisine en espérant le trouver mais rien. Il n'était pas non plus dans le salon. Je repartis dans la cuisine et découvris un petit mot posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec une clé, la clé de notre appartement.

_" Je suis parti chez ma sœur._

_Pardonne-moi, Jasper."_

Je me hâtai de repartir dans sa chambre pour vérifier ses dires et lorsque j'ouvris le dressing, je constatai avec effroi qu'il était vide. Il avait choisi de fuir, de me tourner le dos, sans que je n'ai pu m'expliquer avec lui. Je me laissai tomber au pied du lit, mains tirant sur les cheveux, boule obstruant la gorge et cœur au bord du gouffre. J'avais à la fois perdu mon meilleur ami, et celui que j'aimais.

...

Des minutes, des heures, peut-être des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que je m'étais effondré dans sa chambre. À la nuit tombée, je m'étais hissé dans ses draps et avais vivement respiré l'odeur qui en émanait jusqu'à épuisement, parce que c'était _son_ odeur. Le temps passait et j'avais l'impression qu'un trou se formait petit à petit dans ma poitrine, cette douleur qui m'étreignait le cœur quand je repensais à son absence. La faim, celle qui me tiraillait l'estomac, m'affaiblissait, limitant mes gestes et mes déplacements à la salle de bains adjacente. Il y avait des moments où j'essayais d'avaler quelque chose, mais rien ne passait. Parfois, souvent même, j'entendais le téléphone sonner au loin, mais je le laissais aller, je n'avais aucune envie d'interrompre mon mutisme pour aller y répondre. _Pathétique._

...

Quand l'odeur de Jasper avait fini par disparaître des draps, quand sa chambre toute entière ne portait plus sa fragrance, j'étais sorti de cette pièce que me faisait tant de mal et étais parti me mettre dans le fauteuil du salon. Lorsque j'avais allumé la télévision, j'avais constaté avec stupeur que nous étions déjà dans la fin du mois d'août, que je ne respectais plus les horaires de sommeil car il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, que je devrais retourner à l'université dans peu de temps, recommencer à travailler, à côtoyer ma famille, mes amis. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour aller chercher mon téléphone. Je m'arrêtai devant la sienne et la tristesse qu'il y avait en moi me sauta au visage. Il était vraiment parti, de plus, son absence ne faisait que confirmer mes sentiments, il me manquait terriblement. Je secouai la tête, il ne voulait pas de moi, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre en partant. Je partis dans ma chambre et saisis mon téléphone, une vingtaine d'appels manqués et au moins trente sms m'attendaient. La déception s'empara de moi, aucun signe ne montrait que Jasper avait essayé de me joindre, pas même un unique appel. La plupart étaient de ma sœur Alice, de mon frère Emmett et de mes parents. Le reste venait de différents amis. Je déposai l'appareil quand il sonna. C'était Alice, je décrochai.

**- Allo. **Je me préparai déjà aux cris qui allaient sortir de la bouche du lutin qui me servait de sœur.

**- **_**AH! Monsieur daigne enfin décrocher son PUTAIN de téléphone. Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois je t'ai appelé? Au moins une centaine! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris non de dieu? Je ne suis pas assez digne pour que tu m'accordes un peu de ton PRÉCIEUX temps?**_Les hostilités avaient commencé.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi chère sœur adorée, comment vas-tu? **Répondis-je de façon mielleuse.

**- _C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, mais tu ne crois pas que tu aurais dû le faire il y a de ça un MOIS? _**

**- Je suis désolée Alice, je... J'ai été très malade et tu sais... Je n'étais pas assez bien pour te donner des nouvelles.**

**- _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me mens?_**

**- Peut-être parce que tu es totalement folle?** Tentai-je. Elle détestait quand je lui disais ça.

_**- Je ne suis PAS... Enfin bref. Jasper n'était pas là? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu? Je l'ai vu la semaine passée au supermarché.**_

**- Hum, en fait, il est parti chez sa sœur, donc il ne sait pas que j'ai été malade...**

_**- Il est parti chez sa sœur? Comment ça se fait? Vous vous êtes disputés?**_

**- Non mais... C'est compliqué. Pour quelle raison tu m'avais appelé au départ?**

_**- Oh c'est vrai! J'organise une petite soirée avant le commencement d'une nouvelle année à l'université et je voulais inviter mon frère préféré. **_Sa joie de vivre était revenue et je l'imaginai en train de sautiller à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

**- Alice, je suis ton seul frère. **Elle gloussa. **Et je n'ai pas très envie de sortir, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête.**

_**- S'il te plait, Eddy. Il n'y aura pas grand monde, juste nos plus proches amis. Fais ça pour moi.**_

**- D'accord, je viens mais seulement si tu promets de ne plus jamais m'appeler Eddy, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. **Peut-être que ça me changera les idées...

_**- Super, je t'adore! Donc sois chez moi vers vingt heures, à ce soir Eddy, je t'aime.**_

**- ALI...** Elle avait déjà raccroché. Petite peste!

Je jetai le téléphone sur mon lit et décidai de manger un petit en-cas. Fouillant dans les placards et dans le frigidaire, j'étais à la recherche de quelque chose qui pouvait m'ouvrir l'appétit. Mes trouvailles n'étaient pas le moins du monde consistantes. Il y avait une barre de céréales, un petit pot de yaourt sûrement périmé ainsi que des fruits confits. Je pris la barre et entrepris de la manger. J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait aucun goût, que je mangeais du plastique. Mais je la terminai quand même, pour dire d'avoir de la nourriture dans l'estomac.

Puis je m'étais dit qu'il valait mieux que je prenne une douche et que j'enfile de propres vêtements pour me rendre chez ma sœur. Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, je ne m'étais changé que deux ou trois fois ces dernières semaines. _Bonjour l'odeur! J_e rentrai dans la cabine de douche et me savonnai avec des gestes automatiques. Le moment où je m'habillai se passa aussi de cette façon. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ma sœur aujourd'hui, pas plus que j'avais envie de sortir. Mon souhait était de pouvoir rester chez moi, mais je me devais de reprendre le dessus, _son _rejet ne devait pas m'atteindre au point de ne plus vouloir être sociable. Il ne m'avait pas choisi, je devais m'en faire une raison.

Sept heures moins le quart, je démarrai de l'appartement. Je passai par l'épicerie et pris un paquet de crackers, même si c'était chez ma sœur où je me rendais, je n'aimais pas arriver les mains vides quelque part.

J'arrivai devant l'immeuble où logeait Alice et y entrai. Mais alors que j'étais devant l'ascenseur à attendre que la cabine arrive au rez-de-chaussée, quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas réfléchi me vint à l'esprit. Jasper serait là. Alice devait sûrement l'avoir invité, c'_était_ mon meilleur ami et elle savait qu'il comptait pour moi. Seulement, elle n'était, sans aucun doute, pas au courant de notre "problème". _Idiot! _Je fis demi-tour mais rencontrai Ben et Angela, des amis d'enfance, sur mon passage. Ils m'incitèrent à monter avec eux et je ne sus dire non. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'il ne serait pas là.

Alice nous ouvrit, souriante comme à son habitude. Elle salua nos amis et me sauta dans les bras puis m'informa que Jasper était dans le salon. J'essayai de lui sourire mais j'étais sûr que ce ne fut qu'une grimace qui se forma sur mes lèvres. Heureusement, elle ne s'en aperçut pas.

Je mis en place un plan pour passer inaperçu et aller me planter dans la cuisine. Le problème était que n'importe où nous voulions aller dans l'appartement, il y avait un passage obligatoire par le salon. _Je suis foutu, c'est sûr. _Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'engageai dans la pièce. En ne voyant pas de Jasper en vue, je fonçai. Mais alors que j'essayai de garder le regard sur mes pieds, je le vis. Assis sur le canapé, occupé à engloutir la bouche d'une fille. Le trou béant dans ma poitrine me fit souffrir comme jamais et mon cœur se serra. La vérité, c'est qu'il s'en foutait de moi, il ne m'aime vraiment pas, j'en étais sûr à présent.

Se sentant observé, Jasper releva les yeux vers moi. Quand il me vit, il lâcha la fille brusquement et son regard se chargea de regrets, ce que je ne compris pas. L'expression de mon visage se durcit, mes yeux me brulèrent. Je me tournai en direction de la sortie, je voulais m'enfuir, je ne pouvais plus supporter son regard, c'était trop pour moi. Je lui jetai un dernier regard, secouant la tête de tristesse, mais aussi de colère. Il fit le geste de se lever et tendit le bras vers moi. _Il se fout de moi._

Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée, bousculant des personnes dans la foulée, trébuchant sur mes propres pieds et ne pris pas la peine d'appeler l'ascenseur. La descente des escaliers me parut interminable, j'avais besoin de sortir, de prendre de l'air. Tout compte fait, cette soirée n'était pas une bonne idée, ça n'avait fait que me rendre plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà.

Arrivé dehors, je trainai les pieds pour rentrer chez moi et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je laissai échapper mes larmes.

...

J'étais une nouvelle fois en train de me morfondre dans le canapé quand on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir cette dernière en traînant les pieds et en soufflant. À quoi bon de continuer à être joyeux et sociable lorsque la seule personne qu'on aime ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous?

Les coups retentirent une nouvelle fois, me rappelant à l'ordre. Je ruminai et accueillis la personne qui me dérangerait en déblatérant des insanités. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Jasper se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Ses prunelles habituellement douces et pleines de petites étoiles semblaient ternes et tristes.

**- Quel accueil! **Grimaça mon visiteur inattendu.

Malgré le fait qu'il m'ait repoussé pendant autant de temps, qu'il m'ait blessé en m'ignorant, qu'il soit sorti avec une fille, je l'attirai à moi et le pris fermement dans mes bras. Je fermai la porte pour ensuite nous diriger vers le canapé. Jasper s'agrippait à moi comme s'il ne voulait pas me laisser partir tandis que je le tenais contre mon corps. Pendant que je le serrais fortement dans mes bras en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, il me demandait de lui pardonner, de lui laisser une chance pour qu'il puisse enfin me montrer son amour, qu'il était désolé pour les moments que j'avais endurés pendant le temps qu'il faisait semblant que je n'existais plus. Tellement heureux qu'il soit revenu, je lui pardonnai, pour tout. Car je l'aimais, oui, je n'en doutais plus à cet instant. Il releva son visage vers moi et me scruta de ses si jolis yeux. Je craquai.

**- Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, laisse-moi t'aimer Edward. Je pensais que le soir où tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments tu n'étais pas conscient de ce que tu disais. Si je suis parti c'est parce que je t'aimais, je ne voulais plus te regarder en sachant que je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir car ça m'aurait rendu malade. D'accord je suis sorti avec cette fille, seulement, c'est parce que je voulais t'oublier. J'avais envie d'arrêter de penser sans arrêt à toi, d'avoir autre chose en tête que mes sentiments pour toi, comme ça l'a toujours été ces dernières années. Mais quand je t'ai vu l'autre jour avec ton air fatigué et ton corps amaigri, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai enfin compris que tu me disais la vérité, que tu m'aimais vraiment. C'est pour cela que je suis revenu, je ne veux pas te laisser, plus maintenant, je t'aime! **

Sans que je n'eus le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, mes lèvres atterrirent sur les siennes. Étonné au début, il demeura impassible mais très vite, Jasper participa au baiser. Sa bouche m'attaquait, me dévorait presque. Notre étreinte devint alors sauvage, mes mains se mirent à explorer son corps impudiquement, les siennes ne restaient pas de reste, d'une part elles tiraient sur mes cheveux, de l'autre elles me caressaient le torse telle une invitation à approfondir notre découverte de l'autre. Mon souffle ne suivait plus au moment où ses lèvres dévièrent vers mon cou et qu'il suça la peau de ma gorge. J'émis un grognement et sa prise se resserra sur moi.

**- S'il te plait, ne me dis surtout pas d'arrêter, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai. **Il semblait angoissé par le fait que je puisse le repousser.

**- Je te veux depuis si longtemps, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me défiler. **Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gonflées par son acharnement à me dévorer, ses yeux pétillèrent d'une lueur étrange. Je me relevai et lui tendis la main. Il la prit sans hésitation et je me dirigeai vers sa chambre qu'il avait abandonnée depuis un bout de temps. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il m'avait manqué à tel point que ça m'en avait fait mal. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'à partir de maintenant, ce sera "Jasper et Edward", que j'accepterai tout de lui.

Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la pièce en l'invitant à se mettre devant moi. Il s'exécuta et se déplaça en marchant sensuellement. Son regard ne me quittait pas, on aurait dit qu'il voulait me manger. _En même temps, je ne dis pas non. _Quand il arriva face à moi, il se saisit de ma nuque pour m'embrasser comme il l'avait si bien fait sur le canapé juste avant. Je retirai son t-shirt en voulant désespérément voir son torse parfait, Jasper retira ensuite le mien. Une fois fait, mes mains le caressèrent et je lâchai ses lèvres pour ses pectoraux. Ma bouche l'embrassait et léchait. Ma langue partit à l'assaut de son téton droit et lorsqu'il le sentit, mon futur amant gémit lourdement et serra les dents. Ses réactions m'encourageaient alors je mordillai légèrement son bouton rose et tout d'un coup ses hanches partirent vers l'avant à la recherche de plus de contact. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, mes lèvres descendirent plus bas vers le bas toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la ceinture, le léchant toujours avec autant de passion. Je me laissai tomber à genoux devant lui.

Pendant que je m'activais à ouvrir son pantalon, mes doutes ressurgirent. Il y a encore quelques mois de ça, je n'aurais jamais pensé à imaginer que je serais dans cette situation. De plus, je ne me pensais pas homosexuel. Certes Jasper éveillait des sensations inconnues jusqu'à maintenant dans mon corps mais il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je ressentais ces choses. Lorsque j'apercevais un homme torse nu, l'indifférence persistait en moi et aucun désir ne me parcourait.

**- Edward. Tu n'es pas obligé, on a tout notre temps. **

**- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai jamais été avec homme de cette manière-là avant toi.**

**- Hey, regarde-moi. **Je levai les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il se mit à la même hauteur que moi. **Tu penses peut-être que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi? Si oui tu te trompes. En ce moment-même, je tremble en pensant que je n'arriverai jamais à te combler comme je le voudrais. Pourtant, mon cœur bat la chamade rien qu'en te regardant, je ressens tous les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi m'envahir à presque m'en étouffer. Mais je m'en fous, pour mourir, autant le faire en t'aimant. Et là je sais que je ferai tout mon possible pour vous plaire et pour vous satisfaire Monsieur Cullen. **

Mes jambes n'étaient plus aptes à supporter mon poids. Son petit monologue me faisait bander, rien que son odeur me faisait bander. Mon visage se tendit vers le sien et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Je suçai sa lèvre inférieure et les bruits de succions le firent grogner. Nos hanches se cherchèrent, se languirent de plus de contact pendant que nos mains exploraient les corps de l'autre. Jasper pressa mes fesses contre lui pour que nos sexes se touchent. Nos pantalons formaient un rempart gênant pour notre plaisir, je ne demandais qu'une chose; qu'ils disparaissent afin que nous soyons peaux l'une contre l'autre. Dieu soit loué, il avait dû entendre ma prière car il se releva, m'entraîna avec lui et me jeta sur son matelas. Ses yeux verts devenus sombres m'épiaient et parcouraient mon corps avec délice, me rendant frissonnant de désir.

Auparavant, lorsque Jasper se promenait torse nu devant moi, mon corps réagissait, bien sûr, car je le trouvais vraiment sexy. Maintenant, alors que je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer entre nous, je le regardai et tout ce que je pouvais penser était qu'il transpirait la luxure, j'avais carrément envie de lui sauter dessus ainsi que sur son corps tentateur.

Il retira son jeans puis vint se coller contre moi. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas un seul recoin de ma peau qui ne serait exploré par ses doigts habiles. Quant à mes mains, elles caressaient inlassablement la peau douce de son dos. La température de la pièce devint fiévreuse lorsque ses lèvres se mirent à embrasser mon torse. Aussitôt, j'agrippai le tissu qui recouvrait le lit en le serrant entre mes doigts. Sa bouche laissait comme des brûlures aux parcelles de peau où elle passait. Vint ensuite le moment tant attendu, Jasper embrassait les fins poils de mon bas-ventre qui menaient à l'endroit le plus dur de mon être. Il me fit un clin d'œil suggestif et déboutonna mon pantalon avant de l'ôter rapidement. Il se releva légèrement, balança mon vêtement et prit quelque chose que je ne vis pas clairement dans sa table de nuit. Du lubrifiant. C'était du lubrifiant ainsi qu'un préservatif. Voyant que je me figeai tout à coup, Jasper se remit sur moi, m'embrassant le cou.

**- Me fais-tu confiance? **Il me posait prudemment cette question bien que j'étais sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse.

**- Hum... Ouais. **Ma voix me parut éraillée, rauque même. Le désir, quoi d'autre?

**- Alors tout se passera bien joli cœur, ressens juste, d'accord?**

Ses paroles et sa voix me détendirent. Nos baisers reprirent de plus belle, ses caresses également. Les mains de Jasper se glissèrent bientôt dans mon sous-vêtement. Mon sexe était tellement dur que ce fut un pur soulagement lorsque mon futur amant le prit en main. Jasper me masturba fermement pendant quelques instants. Y a pas à dire, il savait y faire. La preuve, j'étais déjà prêt à me laisser aller. Son mouvement régulier du poignet me fit gémir lourdement, j'avais envie de plus de sensations encore. Le corps de Jasper glissa plus bas. J'aperçus en levant la tête sa bouche s'approcher de mon sexe devenu maintenant douloureux. Il se lécha les lèvres avec envie et engloutit mon gland entre ses lèvres. Ce fut trop, je me raidis. Sentir sa bouche autour de moi et savoir que c'était lui qui me faisait plaisir me mena presque au bord du gouffre. Tandis qu'il m'attrapait entier dans sa chaleur mouillée, j'entendis des bruits bizarres autour de moi mais ne m'en occupait pas jusqu'à ce que je sentis ses doigts froids et humides titiller ma petite chair. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me contracter ou de me retirer que Jasper aspira mes boules avec ses lèvres tout en continuant de me branler. Ma tête se rejeta vers l'arrière et de la sueur coula le long de mes tempes, roulant jusqu'au creux de mon cou. _Il va me tuer s'il continue comme ça..._

Un doigt me pénétra, me préparant lentement à la prochaine intrusion que subira mon corps. Un deuxième doigt le rejoignit après de longues minutes à m'être tortillé dans tous les sens pour que Jasper m'achève enfin. Mon corps ne me répondait plus, seul le plaisir le contrôlait.

**- Jasper, s'il-te-plait. **Un son étouffé faisant vibrer mon pénis me répondit. Mon meilleur ami s'appliquait à me sucer de la plus fabuleuse manière qu'il soit.

**- S'il-te-plait... **Je le suppliai, le priant pour qu'il éteigne le feu qui brulait mes tripes.

**- Que veux-tu Edward? Dis-moi. **Ses doigts fouillaient toujours en moi, m'écartant délicieusement.

**- Plus, je t'en prie, plus. **Je ne parlais plus, je marmonnais et bafouillais pour lui partager mes envies.

Jasper s'empressa de se déshabiller, montrant à mon regard gourmand son corps charmeur. Je le vis déchirer férocement l'emballage du préservatif et le mettre hâtivement sur le monstre qui lui servait de membre. Je pensais être gâté par la nature, mais dès que je le vis, je me sentis presque complexé à cause de son imposante érection, elle était épaisse et longue. Le paradis. Il versa du lubrifiant sur lui et l'étala. Ensuite il plaça un coussin sous mes fesses, me surélevant, et écarta mes jambes pour me laisser exposé à sa vue désireuse. Il déglutit bruyamment lorsque de ma main, je me saisis de mon phallus et le caressai longuement en le regardant avec des yeux mi-clos.

Jasper vint sur moi et m'embrassa puis se frotta à mon corps. Je pouvais sentir sa longueur se coller à la mienne, cette sensation rendit mon ventre douloureux de plaisir. Il vint alors se placer à l'entrée de mon corps, enlaça nos mains ensemble et poussa doucement en moi. Malgré la légère douleur que je ressentis, mes sens se mirent en alerte et de violents frissons me parcoururent. J'avais confiance en lui, je savais que la douleur allait disparaître pour laisser place au plaisir, j'en étais sûr. Jasper se retira pour mieux revenir et rentra jusqu'à la garde. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement, son épaisseur en moi, ses lèvres dans mon cou suçant ma peau, ses mains enserrant les miennes et ma verge qui hurlait pour plus d'attention.

**- Oh Jasper...**

Ses hanches bougèrent, faisant virevolter les papillons dans mon ventre. Puis il vint poser ses lèvres sur moi et explora voracement ma bouche pendant qu'il effectuait un délicieux va-et-vient en moi. Les gémissements que je retenais depuis un petit temps se libérèrent. Mes fesses essayaient de partir à la rencontre de son pubis quand Jasper prit un de mes tétons et le mordilla. Je jurai. Mes mains partirent caresser son dos.

**- Tu aimes avoir ma queue en toi Edward? Te fait-elle te sentir bien? **

Il ponctua ses phrases de coups de rein puissants et toucha un point trop sensible en moi. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et je lui murmurai des "encore" à en perdre le sens. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon corps, m'écartant. Pourtant j'en redemandais. Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques, presque désespérés. Jasper saisit mon sexe dans sa main et le masturba, mon ventre se tordit. Les sensations me firent trembler, je sentais la verge en moi frémir de plaisir, signe de sa jouissance proche. Ma tête partit dans tous les sens, l'explosion de mon être n'allait plus tarder à venir. Nos gestes, nos mouvements et nos respirations étaient maladroits ainsi que désordonnés. Jasper lia nos lèvres pour me donner un long baiser, toujours en me prenant d'une succulente façon.

**- Edward, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps... **

Il avait cessé de m'embrasser pour susurrer difficilement ces paroles. J'émis un bruit rauque afin d'approuver ses ressentis et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Je voulais qu'il voie mon regard lorsque mon plaisir atteindrait son apogée, je voulais également voir son doux visage lorsqu'il répandrait enfin son essence en moi. Je voulais serrer de mes mains l'oreiller sur lequel ma tête était posée mais Jasper interrompit mon geste et entrelaça nos mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Je me relevai légèrement et essayai de voir l'endroit où nous étions unis. Je regardai ses hanches aller et venir contre moi puis quelque chose se déclencha dans mon corps. Mon sexe s'agita sur mon ventre et Jasper se raidit au dessus de moi, sans doute parce que je m'étais contracté autour de lui. Sa mâchoire était serrée et son cou tendu tandis que ma vue se brouillait. Il donna un dernier coup en moi et ce fut trop, j'explosai. Il me suivit de près car je sentis son sexe tressaillir en moi puis se ramollir au fil du temps. Ensuite il se retira et s'effondra sur moi, essoufflé comme jamais.

Le temps que mon corps se remette, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jasper avait été un amant fabuleux, il avait été doux et m'avait rassuré aux bons moments. Mais après, qu'allait-il se passer? Est-ce que nous formions maintenant un couple? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il revenait vivre à l'appartement? J'arrêtai de penser à toutes ces questions qui me turlupinaient car le corps de Jasper m'empêchait de respirer.

**- Jay, tu ne veux pas te pousser? Tu m'écrases.**

Il roula sur le côté, retira le préservatif pour le jeter dans la poubelle adjacente à son lit et appuya sa tête sur sa main en me reluquant impudiquement. Totalement conscient de cela, je passai un de mes bras derrière ma tête et de l'autre et je caressai distraitement mon ventre. Jasper remonta son regard dans le mien et plissa ses yeux mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à cet endroit parce qu'ils redescendirent pour regarder mon corps. Mon sexe était à nouveau en érection, il fallait dire aussi que son regard de braise qui ne me lâchait pas ne faisait que m'exciter d'avantage. Il posa sa main sa main sur mon torse.

**- Ça te dirait de prendre une douche? **Sa voix rauque se répercuta sur mon pénis. J'allai lui répondre mais mon estomac répondit à ma place. Il éclata d'un rire bruyant.

**- D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris. Vas dans la salle de bains je vais te rejoindre, le temps de commander une pizza, est-ce que ça te va?**

Je lui répondis avec enjouement que c'était parfait et m'en allai faire couler l'eau non sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Je rentrai dans la cabine et me mis sous le jet. Quand Jasper allait me rejoindre, nous allions devoir avoir une conversation. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait vouloir essayer quelque chose avec moi, le moment intime que nous avions partagé signifiait trop de choses que nous ne pouvions ignorer. De plus, les sentiments que je ressentais ne cessaient de s'amplifier avec le temps. Mais au moment où il m'avait "quitté", mon amour pour lui ne s'était jamais éteint. Des mains sur mes hanches et un corps se collant au mien me sortirent de mes pensées.

**- J'ai encore envie de toi**, me souffla Jasper.

Il plaqua son sexe contre mes fesses pour approuver ses paroles. Je poussai un soupir de contentement et tournai ma tête dans sa direction pour lui communiquer mon envie de mettre au clair certaines choses.

**- Mais...**

Il ne me laissa pas parler, il m'avait compris. Il déposa un baiser concupiscent sur mon épaule.

**- On aura tout notre temps après non?**

Ses hanches commencèrent un mouvement lascif contre les miennes. Sa queue érigée se glissait entre mes cuisses et faisait tressauter mon sexe. Oui, nous aurions tout notre temps pour parler plus tard. En plus, j'allais enfin avoir droit à des courbatures du lendemain avec lui...

Envoyez-moi vos impressions!


End file.
